Jesse's Girl
by PurpleNiknik12
Summary: When New Directions comes to Hollywood Arts, Tori gets more she expected when Jesse St.James and Beck try to win her over. Who will she choose in the end?


**Jesse's Girl  
><strong>**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious and Glee. And I want to dedicate this story to FreakierThanFreaks. She helped me with this in the very beginning! So thank you so much <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The New Kids in Hollywood Arts<strong>

Place: McKinley High, Lima, Ohio  
>Time: 1:00 PM<br>POV: Rachel's POV

"Mr. Schue! I believe that we should start with showing Blaine around the school before we start rehearsing," I said simply.

"No, no, no...that's alright Rachel," Blaine said as he raised his hand meekly. "Kurt and Santana showed me around."

"Good, good...okay. Before we start, I have an announcement to make," Mr. Schue said, his voice booming over ours. Was it a movie deal? Are we going on tour? Oh, I should've been prepared!

"Since we're in Senior Year..." Mr. Schue started. Wow. This went by so fast. First we were slushied in the hallways by jocks and laughed at by cheerios, and now we're seniors. We've been through so much. And so have my relationship with Finn. I wasn't listening until the last part.

"We're transferring to Los Angeles' Hollywood Arts!" he finished. Our mouths fell wide in shock. Leave McKinley High? We've been through so much here! How can we leave the place we first began?

"Mr. Schue, why are we going to Hollywood Arts?" I blurted out. "This is clearly unfair to our lives here!"

"Hollywood Arts is a great performing arts school. There are kids there in their senior years, too," he said, pointing to his laptop. "Like..." he typed in 'The ' "This girl...Tori Vega." He pointed to the pretty girl on the computer screen, and I could hear Puckerman wolf whistling from here.

"Are those real cheekbones?" Tina asked. And she looked at Tori's update. "Okay, nevermind."

"Okay, I can't wait," Quinn said. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight," Mr. Schue replied. "So, you can go home early today and pack up."

...ooo...

Place: Hollywood Arts, California  
>Time: 11:00 AM<br>POV: Tori's POV

Can you believe that Senior Year rolled along so quickly? I can't believe that graduation is going to be in 3 weeks, and school is closing up quickly.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Cat said as we sat in the Ashpalt cafe in our usual spot.

"I know!" I exclaimed, hugging her shoulders tightly. "Where are you going for college, Andre?"

"Juliard," Andre replied.

"You do realize that's for broadway...right?" Jade said.

"Oh man! I already got a scholarship there!" Andre slumped in his seat.

"I'm staying and going to Stanford," Beck said.

"You'd make a cute lawyer," I said, patting his shoulder. Gosh, I love him. Doesn't he know that? Why doesn't he know that?

"Thanks Tor."

"I'm going to Columbia University," Robbie said, his head held high. "And Rex isn't coming with me."

"Wait...I'm going to-" Rex started.

"YOU DON'T COUNT!" I yelled, then relaxed. "Cat, where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going with Andre to New York. I'm going to Queensborough Community College," Cat said.

"I'm going too," Jade said. "I enrolled with Cat."

"How 'bout you, Tor? Where are you going?" Andre asked.

"Remember the scholarship I was offered for the Guildhall School of Music and Drama?" I asked.

They nodded.

"I accepted it, but there's one problem," I continued.

"What?" Beck asked.

"It's in the U.K.," I admitted. "I'm going there for college."

"What!" Beck asked, in shock with the thought of Tori in England for college.

"Will you come back and visit?" Cat asked me. I nodded. I had to visit my best friends or I'd die!

Soon, the bell rang. We packed up and headed off to Sikowitz's class, where we'd meet the new kids. They were seniors like us, and they just transferred here from Ohio! _Gasp_... I can't wait!

...ooo...

Place: Sikowitz's classroom  
>Time: 11:40<br>POV: Quinn's POV

We have a teacher. Named Sikowitz. Must've lived up to it I guess. We all sat down in random seats without desks, and we saw that Jesse St. James...Rachel's ex-boyfriend (_He's a scumbag. I swear on it._) was sitting there. So that's why we didn't see him after Regionals.

And guess what: He was flirting with that Tori girl who we saw on the . Her boyfriend...well, she doesn't really have one, but I can tell that Beck guy in front of me is staring daggers at him.

"Okay!" Sikowitz boomed. "We have our new students, the Glee Club New Directions here with us for the rest of Senior year. They came all the way from McKinley High in Ohio to be with us today."

The whole class clapped. Yup, now that's a standing ovation...not. But that was okay with us.

...ooo...

Place: Lockers  
>Time: 12:00<br>POV: Tori's POV

"...And these are the lockers," I told New Directions. Sikowitz wanted me to give them a tour of Hollywood Arts so they can get used to the place.

"So why are they decorated?" Santana asked me.

"Oh. It's to reflect our personalities."

They nodded, and I showed them mine.

"Watch this," I said, and I turned on the lights.

"That's cool," Rachel said.

"I can help you guys if you want," I offered, trying to be nice.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Sure."

I opened mine to get my books, and I found out that Beck sent me a rose.

Isn't he sweet or what?

...xoxo...

Place: Auditorium  
>Time: 1:30<br>POV: Beck's POV

Sikowitz and Mr. Schue told us to meet in the auditorium to rehearse for the Graduation concert. I knew my song, everyone had their song.

"Now, who would like to start us off?" Mr. Schue asked. I saw Tori and Jesse, so I quickly raised my hand before anyone else.

"Beck? Very good," Sikowitz said as I got up to the stage. I gestured to the band to play Jesse's girl by Rick Springfield.

"This song is for someone I know really well," Beck said as he got the band to play the song.

'_Jesse is a friend. Yeah, I know  
>he's been a good friend of mine.<br>But lately something's changed  
>that ain't hard to define, Jesse's got<br>himself a girl and I wanna make her mine,'_ Beck began.

And with Finn doing back up, he kept singing, which brought him a standing ovation from the crowd-including Tori and with dismay from of course, Jesse. Everyone applauded the two, and Beck and Finn had become best friends already. Beck snagged a seat in between Tori and a jealous Jesse. __

Now that Beck and Jesse had confessed their feelings to Tori, was she in a lot of trouble as she expected?

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Tori's in trouble! See who she picks in...<strong>

**CHAPTER 2: MY DECISION...**__


End file.
